


I Choose Michael

by LostKneazle713



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Confrontations, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Snowchester on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostKneazle713/pseuds/LostKneazle713
Summary: “You’re a traitor, Ranboo, not my friend. I should never have trusted you.”
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 250
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	I Choose Michael

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dream SMP fanfic, I hope you all enjoy it! Also I don't know how to tag for shit so sorry about that.

Ranboo didn’t trust many people. Sure, he had friends and a platonic husband, but he played a different version of himself with each community he’s with. Each part was technically correct, however, no one had uncovered all his secrets or seen him for all that he was. Except, perhaps, for his son. Michael was a young and very different-looking little thing when Ranboo and Tubbo adopted him, and he fit perfectly into the family of misfits. Ranboo always felt he could show every side of himself with Michael. For some reason, he could trust his son more than he could trust anyone else.

Maybe his trust issues had to do with something he couldn’t remember, something —or someone— that broke his trust irreparably. But he’ll never know why. His memory was fickle and only seemed to worsen with stress, and with all these secrets, Ranboo was under a lot of pressure. 

So, when Technoblade finally decided to visit Snowchester to see what this new government was all about, Ranboo was worried. One might say a better description of him would be “scared shitless”. His life amongst his anarchist friends— Philza, Nikki, and Techno— was finally crashing with his life with his husband, the member of a government called Snowchester. Ranboo relied on the separation between his different walks of life and relied even more heavily on the promise of him being able to be his true self around Michael.

It all started when, during a meeting of The Syndicate, Techno said they should check out Snowchester and see if it’s a real government or just some guy messing around and having a bit of fun. Ranboo had managed to distract them with news of Tommy’s death, but that wasn’t news anymore, and Ranboo was running out of ways to stop them from checking Snowchester out. 

Finally, through expertly-designed distractions from Ranboo, The Syndicate decided in one meeting to pay a visit to Snowchester. It wasn’t far, as both The Syndicate headquarters and Snowchester were in the same chilled tundra, but the walk felt like it took eons for Ranboo. His legs leaded and his stomach churning, he trailed behind the other three as they made their way to his doom.

The crunch of snow underneath their boots faded as they neared the Snowchester house as the walkways were newly shoveled by Puffy and Tubbo that morning. Ranboo’s ears, however, were still rumbling with waves of his blood and so he felt no less deafened with the relief in the crunch of snow.

“This looks like the place, fellow anarchists,” Techno announced in his grumbling voice.

“It sure looks smaller than L’Manburg, at least,” commented Philza.

“Yeah, well, since it’s smaller than L’Manburg, why don’t we just head on back home and forget about this place? It seems pretty small and insignificant as governments go,” Ranboo tried again.

“Nah, we still need to check it out.” Techno was seemingly determined to have all the intel on Snowchester, and so he walked up the stone stairs to the doors without hesitation, followed by Nikki and Philza. 

Ranboo was frozen, not by the ice of the land, but by fear. Reality came crashing down on him, and he ran towards the group, pushing through all of them to stand in front of the doors, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you in, Techno.”

“What do you mean, ‘let us in?’ You don’t live here,” Philza voiced what the three were thinking.

Ranboo swallowed. “Sorry,” he said, and he turned around, placing a trembling hand on the door handles. “I just meant I wanted to, uhhh… open the doors for you.”

“That’s very nice of you, Ranboo.” Techno wasn’t smiling.

Upon opening the doors, The Syndicate was greeted by warm light and Tubbo who had just come down the ladder.

“Ranboo! You’re home!” Tubbo greeted his platonic husband with a hug, then looked behind him. “Oh, uhh… Hello, Technoblade and co….”

“Why, hello, Tubbo. Fancy seeing you here, at another government,” Techno said, trying to do some sort of greeting before moving onto his fervent question.

“Fancy that, eh?” Philza added, nervously looking from Ranboo to Tubbo.

“So, Tubbo, what exactly did you mean by saying ‘you’re home’ to Ranboo over here, our fellow Syndicate member who is pledged in our fight against governments?” Techno moved further into the house, his hand  inconspicuous ly near his sword.

“Oh, well, he’s my husband,” Tubbo responded.

The silence that ensued after that statement left Ranboo and Tubbo deeply uncomfortable. Nikki finally broke it and said, in the attempts to leave Ranboo and Techno to discuss, “Philza and I will have a look around Snowchester. Would you mind giving us a tour, Tubbo?” 

“Uhh, sure, but--”

“We’ll talk about it on the tour, alright?” Philza interrupted, glancing nervously at Techno and Ranboo who were frozen staring at each other, Techno’s eyes cold and Ranboo’s wide.

“Oh, uh, okay. See you later, Ranboo! Make sure Michael’s safe, alright?”

At the naming of Michael, Ranboo broke free of Techno’s stare to look over at Tubbo and silently nod.

“We’ll talk soon, Syndicate,” said Techno, never breaking his gaze on Ranboo.

Once everyone had filed out other than Ranboo and Techno, they stood there in silence for a while. The silence felt absolutely suffocating for Ranboo, and eventually, after minutes had gone by, did he speak.

“Techno, please understand--”

“No, you understand, Ranboo. You are married to Tubbo, the founder of a government called Snowchester. You broke the trust of The Syndicate--”

Ranboo ran forward, cutting in, “no! No, I believe in what the Syndicate fights for. I’m you’re friend--” 

Techno roughly pushed Ranboo back. “You’re a traitor, Ranboo, not my friend. I should never have trusted you.”

Ranboo stood there and let the words Techno had just said wash over him. He felt tears prickling his eyes and he fought down a sob. He had broken Techno’s trust and betrayed his friend. His friend, who, along with his comrade, had taken Ranboo in when he was alone. His friend, who had shown him trust and opened the Syndicate up to him. He was nothing more than a traitor and a liar.

Except, maybe he wasn’t. “No, Techno. I’m not a traitor. I never lied. Everything I did, I did out of love. You’re my friend, Philza’s my friend and Nikki’s my friend, but Tubbo is also my friend. I don’t need to choose sides, I choose people. I choose people over sides.”

“Who are you choosing here? You are a spy for both sides in this situation, not a member of both sides. You betray everyone. Who could you possibly be choosing here?”

“I CHOOSE MY SON! I CHOOSE MICHAEL!” Ranboo burst out, no longer holding back. “I choose love, I choose my friends, but most importantly, I choose Michael.”

“Michael? Who’s Michael?” For once in this argument, Techno was less cold and angry and more quizzical.

“He’s my son. I need to protect him, so I can’t abandon Snowchester. I can’t. He’s my son, the one I’ll always choose first.”


End file.
